


The Lunchbox

by GeniusCactus



Series: SASO 2017 [12]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: Momoshiro stands in the clubroom facing one of the biggest dilemmas of his life





	The Lunchbox

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017, Bonus Round 5: Clue
> 
> Original prompt by [ Prillalar](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=14819304#cmt14819304)

Kaidoh carried the same lunchbox to school everyday, a rectangular metal tin with his favorite superhero, Viperman, pictured on the front. In Momo’s opinion, the lunchbox made Kaidoh look even tougher than usual. (But he never told Kaidoh that part, of course). Sometimes Momo liked to think about what it might be like to hold that lunchbox for himself. Perhaps he would suddenly transform into a cool, slick dude like some sort of superhero!

Momo got his chance the day Kaidoh left his lunchbox behind in the after practice frenzy. With everyone throwing their things this way and that in the hurry to get to class, it wasn't uncommon even for a responsible boy like Kaidoh to forget an item or two in the clubroom.

But, when Momo grasped the lunchbox’s handle it just felt just like he was...holding a lunchbox. How disappointing!

Maybe, just maybe there was something special about the lunchbox’s inner contents? Well, there was only one way to find out...

Momo tentatively peeked inside the lunchbox, half expecting it to be filled with energy drinks and protein bars to match the Viperman aesthetic. Instead, Momo was surprised to find Kaidoh’s lunch wasn’t creepy or scary. It looked normal. Momo might go as far as to call it _cute._

The first thing that caught his eye was a tasty looking roast beef sandwich. The sandwich was cut into even quarters and packed perfectly into a tupperware container. It took all of Momo’s willpower not to just reach in there and eat it. On one side of the sandwich was a _100% juice_ juice box and to the other was a _Made With Real Strawberries_ strawberry yogurt. The fact that they bothered to label it real juice and real strawberries made it look even better. A kittycat shaped ice pack was nestled next to the yogurt, keeping it nice and cool. Last, but most certainly not least, Momo spotted a note from Kaidoh’s mom tapped on the inner lid.

The note read:

_Have a good day at school Kaoru --Love Mom XOXOXO_

Lucky! Momo only wished his mom would pack him a lunch. That way he could start eating the minute lunch started, instead of standing in the long lunch line everyday.

Kaidoh’s lunch was so picture perfect Momo couldn’t help but want to taste it for himself. Maybe if he just ate a little and put the box back in Kaidoh’s locker…

Just as Momo was reaching for a sandwich quarter, he felt an unexpected twinge of guilt. What if the situation had been reversed and _Momo_ had been the one to forget his lunch? If that were the case Kaidoh had better not just leave it in the clubroom!!  And Momo would probably strangle him if he ate even one teeny crumb!

Momo took one last longing look at Kaidoh’s lunch and closed the lid. It was for the best. He was about to be late to class anyway.

**

But just a couple paces out the door Momo’s stomach began to rumble like it always did when he forgot to eat third breakfast. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate well in class like this! His eyes shifted to the lunchbox in his hands, locking with Viperman’s. It was like he was calling to him. Saying, _just one bite won’t hurt._

Momo unclasped the hinges and ate 1 sandwich quarter. It was so small Kaidoh wouldn’t miss it.

When Momo looked back in the lunchbox he felt the sandwich looked a bit odd with just one quarter missing, so he decided to eat another to even things out. That way, at least Kaidoh might look at it and assume his Mom had given him half a sandwich.  

Somehow by the time he got to the school building only 1 sandwich quarter remained. Momo didn’t even remember eating another quarter! Did they stick together? Did it fall out when he wasn’t looking? This was bad, Kaidoh would definitely suspect something if there was only 1 quarter left!

Momo realized he only had One Choice left; to eat the rest of Kaidoh’s sandwich! After finishing the last bite, Momo slipped the tupperware container into his school bag, this way Kaidoh would just think his mom forgot to give him a sandwich at all. Perfect!

**

Momo arrived in the main building a good 30 seconds before class was supposed to start. Since there wasn’t any time to hand the lunch to Kaidoh directly he tried his best to at least set it in his shoe cubby. However, at that very moment the vice principal walked by and whisked him off to class.

Fortunately, Momo wasn’t late.

Unfortunately he still had Kaidoh’s tempting lunchbox with him! He discreetly slid it under his desk and tried not to think about it.

All was going well until his teacher stepped out midway through to make some last minute copies. But, like these things always go, Momo found himself parched the moment his teacher walked out the door! Without his teacher’s permission, couldn’t go and get water from across the hall. So, Momo decided his best and only option was to drink Kaidoh’s _100% juice_ juice box. If Kaidoh got thirsty during lunch he could just drink some water at the water fountain or something. No biggie.

**

By the time lunch rolled around all that was left in Kaidoh’s lunchbox was the note from his Mom and the kittycat ice pack. Well, it was better than nothing.

As Momo leisurely walked towards Kaidoh’s classroom, he overheard Inui saying something along the lines of, “Since you forgot your lunch, Kaidoh, you can just share some of mine...”

How nice of Inui, Momo thought, until his brain registered that Inui probably brought something terrifying for lunch. Even if Kaidoh was his ultimate rival it still wouldn’t be right to let him drink that!

Momo quickened his pace, slamming the classroom door open just as Inui was handing Kaidoh a glass of juice.

“Wait, stop!” Momo yelled, tossing the lunchbox heroically across the room. Kaidoh easily caught it by the handle,  but he didn’t look happy about it. Instead of opening the lunch box like Momo expected, Kaidoh stood up with a nasty scowl.

“Idiot, this is empty!” Kaidoh rattled the lunchbox in Momo’s face.

“It was like that when I found it!”

“Liar! You ate it!”

“Did not!”

“Ahem.” Inui cleared his throat. “There is _one_ way we can find out if Momo ate the lunch…”

Kaidoh and Momo both paused their arguing to face Inui, who was opening his notebook to a page titled ‘Kaidoh’s Weekly Lunch Schedule.’

“Today is Tuesday, and on Tuesday’s Kaidoh’s Mother makes him a roast beef sandwich. She always puts it in a little tupperware box to keep it from getting squished. But, when we look inside Kaidoh’s lunchbox--” Inui opened Kaidoh’s lunch to reveal nothing save the kittycat ice pack and note from Kaidoh’s mom.

“--We see that there is not a tupperware container. Not even an empty one.”

“There are only two explanations for this. Explanation A: Kaidoh’s mother forgot to pack anything in his lunch. Although, there is only a 10% chance of this scenario, considering she did leave him a note, and besides, Kaidoh noticed the difference in weight from this morning as soon as he picked the lunchbox up. So, this only leaves us with explanation B...Momoshiro Takeshi, **you** ate the sandwich and hid the evidence!”

“You can’t know that!”

“It’s all in the data!” Inui beamed up at them, “If we find the sandwich box somewhere suspicious we’ll know for certain Momo ate the lunch.” Inui turned the page of his notebook to reveal a pie chart titled _Where Is The Tupperware Now?_  “20% chance Momo left the tupperware in his classroom, 30% chance it’s been tossed outside, and a 90% chance it’s still on your person.”

“What!?” Momo yelped. “T-the tupperware container in my bag? That could be anyone’s!”

“Stupid...” Kaidoh muttered, “Inui said if _,_ he said _IF_ we find it somewhere suspicious. You just went and gave yourself away!”

“Aha! So you _are_ the culprit!” Inui grinned. “Now that we have proof you ate Kaidoh’s lunch, Momo, it’s only fair to give him your lunch money so he can buy his own lunch. Lunch period is almost over.”

Momo fished his lunch money out of his pocket. Inui was right and Momo did feel a bit bad about eating Kaidoh’s lunch, even if it had been absolutely delicious.

When Momo tried to hand him his lunch money Kaidoh looked away, mumbling a soft, “I’m not hungry.” His cheeks were red, probably because he was still very angry with Momo for eating his lunch. Still, that was no reason not to eat! They still had afternoon practice later and Kaidoh needed his energy.

“You have to eat something!” Momo said, forcing the money into Kaidoh’s free hand as he tugged him towards the door.

At first, Kaidoh coiled away with a loud _fshuu_ , but after a couple of seconds, he relaxed somewhat. Maybe it had something to do with Inui’s furious scribbling, or maybe he was just hungry.

“The lunch line is this way!” Momo said, squeezing Kaidoh’s hand a little tighter. His hand tingled in a weird way when they touched, and he wasn't sure why. But he liked it.

“I know where the lunch line is," Kaidoh growled, "I'm not stupid!"

As they walked towards the lunchroom, Kaidoh didn't loosen his grip on Momo's hand one bit. Momo leaned a little closer, smiling at the idea that maybe Kaidoh secretly liked it too.


End file.
